<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey i knit you these scarves aha wait wdym you actually like them and wear them daily by mysteryguest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199725">hey i knit you these scarves aha wait wdym you actually like them and wear them daily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest'>mysteryguest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mumbo and Iskall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigender Mumbo, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Knitting, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Iskall, Scarves, Ugly Scarves, but mumbo loves them anyway, but this time specifically iskall is the idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iskall hands over a medium-sized gift, wrapped in paper and tied together with string. the neon green scarf on the inside is an eyesore, with several strings of fiber tangled up or sticking out of place, and it's littered with uneven edges. by all means, the scarf is hideous.</p><p>mumbo 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskall/Mumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85, Mumbo/Iskall, iskall85/mumbo jumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mumbo and Iskall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey i knit you these scarves aha wait wdym you actually like them and wear them daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p> </p><p>when mumbo sees iskall, his amazing, wonderful, beautiful significant other for the first time in about two days (taking quick notice of the he/him pronoun pin on his vest with a swelling sense of happiness), mumbo thinks maybe iskall's come over to tell him he was sick, or had something troubling his mind.</p><p>but as mumbo was readying his "i'm here to help you with anything and i <em>mean that</em> don't look at me like that iskall" speech, iskall shoves a poorly wrapped gift into his hands, a nervous, somewhat strained smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>the gift is wrapped in paper, its edges crinkling in every direction, tied together with string. written on the top of it is a messy signature by iskall, addressing it to mumbo, who looks up at iskall with a raised brow and flustered smile, cheeks tinted pink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you... got a gift for me? is there any special occasion?" he jokes, heart soaring when he hears iskall laugh. "as far as i'm aware, our anniversary isn't for another three months."</p><p> </p><p>"no, no- it," iskall pauses, licking his chapped lips as he gathers his thoughts together to put into words. the sight is adorable. "well, it sounds a bit rude when i say it out loud, but i was working on something for you and- and it didn't come out the way i wanted it to, but i figured i could give it to you anyways instead of tossing it, and..."</p><p> </p><p>"iskall," mumbo interrupts, his grin falling to a patient smile. iskall pauses in his rambling and looks up at mumbo shyly. "thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"m-maybe don't? it's-" iskall stutters, playing with his small braided ponytail. "i'm not very good at, uh- yeah." he mutters, face growing ever warmer as mumbo leans in to give him a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>even now, mumbo thinks with a chuckle, seeing iskall fluster so easily with his face red from his ears to his nose is always a wonderful sight. somehow, iskall is five times cuter whenever he blushes- so naturally, mumbo seizes every opportunity possible to fluster him.</p><p>but he was getting off track- he had to see what iskall had made for him, after all.</p><p> </p><p>mumbo unties the string swiftly, the paper falling from place. beneath it, a hand-knit neon green scarf was revealed to him. the scarf itself is an eyesore, with several strings of fiber tangled up or sticking out of place, and the scarf is littered with uneven edges. by all means, the scarf is hideous.</p><p> </p><p>mumbo <em>loves </em>it. he doesn't think he's ever loved a scarf as much as he does with this one.</p><p> </p><p>immediately, he swings it around his neck loosely, smiling widely at iskall, whose eyes were wide with surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i <em>love</em> it," mumbo says with force. "i'm gonna wear it every day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that startles a laugh out of iskall, whose face is quickly turning an interesting shade of red. he shoos off any compliments with a grin, and by the time mumbo pecks him on the forehead, iskall is beetroot red and about ready to pass out from how warm his face was getting.</p><p>he wasn't expecting mumbo to actually <em>like it-</em> but maybe it was some sort of passive "aggressive" joke, like wearing shoes someone got for you that were a size too big out of playful spite.</p><p>so he laughs it off instead, fully expecting to see mumbo the next day hiding the scarf in his pocket or something and claiming to have that count as wearing it, and sets off to his omega-tree with a goodbye kiss.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>as it turns out, mumbo really did mean it when he said he'd wear the scarf every day.</p><p>now, usually mumbo was quite prideful of his appearance, and of his fashion sense- so when he started tumbling around with a bright, neon green scarf that frankly hurt to look at and contrasted <em>horribly</em> to his red tie, grian was the first to step up and say something.</p><p> </p><p>he had cornered him in the barge with much more dramatic flare then what was probably necessary, pointing and wagging a suspecting finger at the mustached man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ok, mumbo, literally <em>why</em> are you wearing an eyesore for a scarf." grian asks, eyes narrowed. "maybe if it was red it would have been acceptable. cool, even. but <em>neon </em><em>green</em>?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the man in question raises an eyebrow, nervously grinning as he tugs on the edge of the scarf. whew, was it getting hot in here or was it just him getting flustered because of wearing and cherishing something iskall had hand-knit for him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well," mumbo begins weakly, avoiding eye contact. wow, the floor looked interesting all of a sudden. were those campfires? "...iskall knit it for me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in an instant, grian drops his interrogating pose, sighing with an exasperated grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i dunno why i expected anything else, if i'm honest," grian smirks. "if iskall asked you to ride a wave of bees through the nether instead of using an elytra, you'd probably do it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>grian pauses, thoughtfully tapping his chin. mumbo is dying of embarrassment because really, he probably would.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"actually nevermind, remove the 'probably'; you definitely would." he mutters, and laughs hysterically as mumbo chases him around the shop, swinging at him with a rolled up sheet of paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>as soon as grian escapes to the skies, mumbo sighs, patting down his blushing cheeks. so what if the scarf didn't match his outfit? he can't imagine how long it took for iskall to make it, and the fact he even thought about making him anything at all nearly made him cry.</p><p>oh no, he was going to stick with this scarf till the day he perma-died. there was a certain charm to it that no other accessory of his could match, and it only made the scarf that much more special to him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>mumbo wears the scarf for two days. then four. then seven. and soon its been a whole two weeks of mumbo wearing the scarf, and iskall can't figure out for the life of her why mumbo is taking the joke so far.</p><p>she <em>knows</em> the scarf is ugly and poorly made and likely inconsiderate, she <em>knows</em>, so why does mumbo keep bringing it around?</p><p> </p><p>it's been two weeks and he still hasn't taken the thing off except for when he's in pajamas and sleeping.</p><p>iskall is starting to get maybe a little too emotional about it.</p><p> </p><p>and that's how iskall decides that okay mx. mumbo, if you're gonna wear the scarf i made for you every single day, might as well make a scarf for you that's actually worth wearing! so she spends day after day practicing knitting small squares and unraveling them, and knitting and unraveling until she gets the hang of the design she wants to do, and then she's spending a whole day knitting the thing together.</p><p> </p><p>she gets a lot more hand cramps then she'd like to admit. how do some people knit for a living? it's so <em>tiring</em>, constantly moving and twisting your hands <em>eeever</em> so slightly, just enough to wear them down.</p><p> </p><p>oh well, iskall decides, it doesn't matter how many hand cramps she did or did not get. what <em>really</em> matters is getting the newly knit scarf to mumbo as soon as possible. she hated that mumbo was (probably) forcing himself to wear that awful scarf she made just <em>because</em> she had made it.</p><p>now mumbo can wear something he actually <em>liked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>she meets mumbo somewhere halfway to his base, nearly knocking into each other in the sky- and even then, he's still wearing the neon scarf. they settle down atop a jungle tree with laughter, leaning up against each other. iskall hums contently, pressed against mumbo's side, before remembering what she had gone looking for mumbo for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh!" she gasped, reaching in her inventory, pulling out a similarly wrapped gift like the scarf before had been in. "here!"</p><p> </p><p>"another scarf?" mumbo questioned, a kind smile on his face, eyes shining with excitement. iskall huffed and chuckled as mumbo gently opened up the wrapping.</p><p> </p><p>"i, uh- i made another one for you," iskall begins, face flushing at mumbo's genuinely touched face as he traced his fingers against the dark and bright red striped scarf. his smile fades into a frown of concern upon her next words. "i figured i might as well make a scarf you'll actually like, if you're gonna wear it around everywhere!" she tries to joke, frowning when she sees mumbo's expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and suddenly, iskall is caught in a gentle kiss, so soft and caring and <em>loving</em> that she nearly tears up, hand pressed softly against her cheek. mumbo sets down the scarf gently, and leans over again to wrap iskall in a hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"iskall," mumbo begins, voice soft and patient and full of sorrow. "i don't wear the scarf because i feel obligated to. i wear it because i really do like it!" he leans back ever so slightly, their foreheads touching.</p><p>"it's special to me. it means <em>so much</em> to me that you spent so much time making it, and for me especially! i love it because you made it, iskall, and i <em>enjoy</em> wearing it. i enjoy this new scarf too, and if you ever make any more scarves, i'll love them, too, no matter what color or quality they are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and oh, iskall thinks, somewhere in the midst of mumbo talking, she had started to cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"everything you make for me is special," mumbo murmurs, wiping away iskall's tears and pressing another kiss against her lips. "and i'm happy to wear your scarves. they're beautiful, just like you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>iskall, naturally, responds with a snort and quick kiss, grinning at her partner even as more tears fell down her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well, now i'm just going to make you ugly scarves for every anniversary we have," she jokes, voice wavering, and mumbo laughs along with her, wiping away more tears as they come. "...thank you. really."</p><p> </p><p>"of course, lovebug," mumbo hums quietly, cupping iskall's face in his hands as he presses a kiss against her lips with a content sigh, leaning into both the hug and the following kiss iskall gives him as he wraps his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mumbo traces circles around iskall's back, littering her face with kisses as the two of them smile and quietly laugh. iskall leans back for a quick second, untangling mumbo's scarf before wrapping it around the two of them, bringing them closer.</p><p>she laughs heartily, pulling mumbo in for another kiss before voicing her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i can see why you wear this every day, actually," iskall hums, hands laying atop mumbo's shoulders. "it's pretty soft."</p><p> </p><p>"and very comfortable to wear, too," mumbo chimes in, pressing a kiss against iskall's forehead. iskall snorts, face flushing a bright shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm glad you like it," she responds quietly, hands trailing upwards to hold mumbo's face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mumbo smiles quietly, leaning into iskall's touch, eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"mm... we probably shouldn't stay up in a tree all day, though," mumbo hums after a moment of silence. "maybe your tree. but not this one."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, okay," iskall laughs, shoulders shaking as she does. she leans in for one more kiss, before untangling the scarf's fabric around her own neck, letting it drape around mumbo once more. "sleepover?"</p><p> </p><p>"sleepover." mumbo agrees with a smile, hands reaching out to grab hold of iskall's own.</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>